Silver and black storm
by DaxonKuchiki
Summary: Reiken knew he would fall in love eventually, he just didn't think it'd be with Kakashi Hatake. AU, Yaoi, possible OOC
1. Day 1

**A/N:** This is my first story in a few years so bear with me on my shitty grammar or punctuation. I'll try to get gradually get better seeing as I'm only in 9th grade, if you have tips or tricks don't be scared to message me C:

or even Kik me; Fucking_hell_

:D

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Konoha village lived a kid name Reiken, or Rei for short. Rei lived alone because of his past with what family he had at the time, he lost them when he was 3-4 years old. Both of his parents committed suicide for different reasons but maybe he'll explain that later, for now though he has to get ready for school, as Rei got up out of the bed the first thing he noticed was the cold frost on the window, and how cold his hardwood floor was. Walking into his closest Rei got out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt, and mismatched socks. Once he was done getting dressed he jumped down the stairs for breakfast seeing as it was only 6:30 and he didn't have to leave till 7:30, he grabbed the frosted flakes from the cabinet above the sink along with a bowl from the one next to it. Grabbing the milk Rei poured the cereal in the bowl with the milk and tried to eat as fast as possible seeing as he enjoyed getting to school early.

Once Rei was done with breakfast he grabbed his shoes and threw them on, noticing it was only 6:59, he decided to do the one thing his parents wouldn't be proud of him for. Cutting and smoking (This isn't going to be some big OMG im emo xD story), he started it when he was in 8th grade, he always got bullied for being what the kids would call 'emo' not that he didn't know what it was he just didn't care for labels. They called him emo simply because his hair was black and he liked black, he didn't paint his nails or pierce his lip, he just simply dressed how he wanted. What they didn't realize was black was his natural hair color, he couldn't help it.

As he found his razor, and the cigarettes he heard his phone going off in his room. Running to grab it he pressed the power button waiting for the screen to turn on, once it did he smiled at his lock screen of his three friends Iruka, Ino and Shikamaru sitting on the roof of the school. Once he unlocked his phone he saw that he had a message from Ino.

 ** _Ino_** : OMG Rei guess what?

Rei didn't feel like guessing or even dealing with Ino's gossip but knowing better than to ignore her he replied,

 ** _Rei_** : What Ino?

As he pocketed his phone he lifted up his sleeve to continue what he was doing, he grabbed the razor and held it between his fingers, bringing it down on his wrist he slowly sliced it across his wrist, putting a lot of pressure he did it a few more times until he was satisfied with the outcome. Rei put the razor in his pocket right as his phone went off again, another message from Ino.

 ** _Ino_** : Kakashi Hatake the really cute guy is sitting with us on the roof! (:

Rei still didn't understand why Ino liked him so much, he didn't hate him or anything he just never spoke to him so he never did get why girls loved him. Kakashi was cute of course but how could you tell with half his face covered? So the only part that made him cute was his coal black eye, and Silver hair that defied gravity. Rei was gay of course, listing another reason why he was bullied but he wasn't complaining. He opened up about it so he figures he deserves the pain of every insult, and every object thrown at him by the 'Jocks'. Rei decided to reply considering Ino thinks he has some big crush on Kakashi, so he might as well play along.

 ** _Rei_** : Hn, should be interesting.

Rei looked over at his clock after replying and seeing is was almost time to go, he grabbed his backpack and ran out of his bedroom door. Once he got downstairs he made sure he still had his phone and razor, seeing that he does he ran to the counter and grabbed his key. Unlocking his door he walked out on to the front porch and shivered, he knew it was going to be cold. Rei wasn't exactly suicidal he just didn't fear or care for death, so if he died from freezing well then that's fine with him. Once he locked his door he ran down the street towards the school, he didn't live far maybe 5-6 minutes away. As he was running his only thought was

'Kakashi Hatake.. hm'


	2. Day 2

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Rei made it to school at 7:25 somehow, he didn't remember sprinting, as far he knew he was walking. Walking up to the school doors Rei noticed Ino, and Shikamaru waiting for him as it was normal for them to be earlier than him unless he had a reason to be earlier than them. Rei walked over to them and waved slowly.

Ino shouted "YOU'RE LATE!"

Rei sighed, and rolled his eyes "I'm not late per se, more like you're early and I'm not"

Ino just stomped in to the school and sighed, he was right and he knew it. Rei slowly followed in along with Shikamaru, Ino continued stomping easily catching the eyes of all the students. Because of Ino's ignorant stomping the kids in the hall parted like some kind of sea for them, he knew the kids hated him but he had Ino near him and no kid wanted to be on the receiving end of Ino's big mouth or her hand. Luckily for Rei he's only ever been hit by her, as Ino continued to stomp he made it successfully over to his locker. His school wasn't big but it wasn't small either, for having to hold kids from 8th grade up, it had to be relatively big in size. Reiken unlocked his locker with ease, and no code, he made it specifically so he just had to tap it and it'd open but it also made it easier for the 'bullies' to put threats in his locker.

After Rei finally unlocked his locker he noticed three different notes, he gets them constantly ranging from "Kill yourself or I'll do it for you" or "Don't sleep tonight" but he didn't let them bother him because he knew no one was brave enough to do anything that would get them arrested.

Rei made it to his first class, English, as he was waiting for the teacher his hand was busy playing with his razor under the table. It's not like Reiken didn't care about school, but more he didn't care if the councilors or teachers knew, half the school knew because of an incident with his sleeve getting ripped off.

 **Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi slowly walked into the school, late as usual, he had on gray skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt (With his mask). As normal he was slouching with his hands in his pocket, once he made it to his English class he instantly noticed the kid Reiken Hiraki in the back. 'How could you not notice a kid with eyes like his, they look like lightning' a small voice said to him, which was true the kid's eyes were abnormally blue but they were like his. Cold but lazy, Kakashi has never actually spoken to the kid but he's heard the kid is usually cold, and emotionless to anyone he doesn't know but to his close friends he's just a lazy normal kid. He casually took a seat next to Reiken and instantly noticed him playing with something under the desk, he couldn't figure out what it was so he figured he'd ask.

"Yo" he muttered

Rei looked at him from the corner of his eye "Hey" he said

Kakashi had to hide the surprise from showing on his usual emotionless face, the kids voice was low, and cold. (A lot like Sasuke)

"I was just... uh curious what you're playing with under the desk?" he mumbled as he checked to make sure no one heard, he didn't need the kid to gain attention if it was something bad or something important to him

He noticed the kid flinch, and switch hands so he could put it in his pocket, he instantly noticed it was silver.

"Nothing" the kid mumbled as he shrugged like it was some secret no one should know about

The classroom was like any other classroom, white with random posters about English or learning. Kakashi didn't really care for school, he was a genius he didn't need to learn. At least that's what he thought. Reiken was kind of cute, he had messy black hair that goes below his eyes and splits so he can see through his hair, his eyes were a bright blue and half lidded. Kakashi couldn't figure out what it was about the kid that made him intrigued but he was determined to figure the kid out simply because Rei reminds Kakashi of himself when he was younger, cold and distant. Somewhere underneath the ice and wall's is a sweet loving kid.


End file.
